I love you, Emmett McCarty
by diddidoddi787
Summary: A/H What if Emmett had been there that night Rosalie got raped? How would their story end? Emmetts boss sends him there with his bosses brother, who is a friend of Royces.


**Emmett POV**

I walked into my bosses office.

"McCarty, this is my brother, Andrew. He's going on a trip to New York for a wedding. I want you to escort him. carry his bags, drive, give him advise. Anything he might need." My boss said.

I looked at the man beside him. About a foot shorter than me with red hair.

He was skinny and pale, but I could tell he was rich.

"I don't think I can go to New York. I mean, I have a family and don't really have the money..." I said.

"We will pay you twice as much and pay for your trip." Andrew said.

"Why do you want me to do it?" I asked.

"Andrew's... Scared of that town. I mean he doesn't like going new places." My boss received a glare from him. "You would also be his body guard."

I agreed for the money and went home to tell ma.

I was to meet him at the train station at 11 am tomorrow.

I packed a bag. I was going to be paid for the full week before hand.

Paul had brought my money after supper.

I gave it to ma, kissed her cheek and went to bed.

When I woke up I got dressed the best I could.

I walked to the station with my bag.

"There you are! God damn it, I can't be late!" Andrew snapped when I arrived.

He pushed me onto the train. It was actually my first time on a train in about ten years.

"We will get you some clothes when we get there. I can't have someone following me around like _that._" He snubbed.

I ignored his comment. If he was about to get robbed in New York. I could always just sit and laugh.

The train started moving and a woman came up beside us.

"Would you gentlemen like anything to eat or drink?" She asked.

"Brandy for me, with lava cake, two shots of vodka, I don't know, beef, and beer." Andrew said.

She smiled and walked away.

We sat in silence until our drinks came.

He handed me a shot, and the beer.

I took the shot and took a sip of beer.

When the food came I ate stake, which tasted bad, but at least it was food.

I couldn't wait until we got off the train.

Watched outside as the daylight started to fade.

I was so bored.

I wished I had have brought someone.

The ride was full of silence.

When he went to the washroom, I sat in his seat. I smiled at the girl across the isle.

"Hey." I said.

"Hello." She smiled.

She had long brown hair and wore a green dress. Small chest but I didn't care.

"How are you?" I asked.

"I'm good." She grinned. "How are you?"

"Very good, now." I said.

"You don't look like you're normally in first class." She mused. Great, she was looking at my body, so I wasn't the only one.

She had long legs, and I grinned as her hands played with the bottom of the dress, making it shorter.

"I'm not." I said.

"How did you get here then?" She asked.

"Stole the ticket." I said.

"Ooh. Bad boy. I like that." She grinned. Whore! I smiled widely at her. "You're so dangerous."

I laughed a bit.

"I really like that dress. Know where it would look better though?" I asked.

"Where?" She asked, looking more concerned.

"On the floor or around your ankles." I grinned and she giggled.

"Please, sir. We just met." She blushed.

I winked at her and Andrew came back, pushing me back to the window.

I looked at her once more. She smiled, then looked up as, who I assumed was her husband, came back. He kissed her cheek and sat down.

We shared looks until Andrew fell asleep.

She looked at her husband and stood up, taking off her green hat.

She motioned for me to follow.

I stood and saw her husband asleep.

I followed her finely toned ass down the isle and to the washroom.

She pushed me in and shut the door.

I put my hands on her hips.

Something about this was strangely arousing.

She put her arms around my neck.

I grabbed her dress and pulled it up.

She kissed me, our mouths moving together.

I pulled up one of her legs, keeping it around my waist.

I smiled to myself.

I pulled up the other and pinned her to the wall.

She groaned but the train was louder.

I pulled her panties down and felt her. She was warm and each time I pushed she got wetter.

I stopped and she gasped. She pulled one hand away from my neck and brought it down between her thys.

I quickly unbuttoned my pants.

She gasped when I popped out.

"You're huge." She gasped. I grinned.

She moved her hand from between her thys to me. I felt the wetness on her hands.

I groaned and began to enter her.

She gasped loudly.

I smiled and moved my hips. She clawed into my shoulders.

She groaned and moaned and panted and screamed.

She orgasmed a couple times.

I pulled out before releasing. This was so annoying.

I groaned and put her down.

I zipped my pants back up.

"Who." She gasped.

I looked at her and smiled.

She smiled.

"Well that was nice. A very calming release. Thank you." I said and kissed her mouth.

I pulled out cigarettes that my boss had gotten me, and handed one to her.

I lit hers. She starred up at me with large eyes.

"I've never had it so good." She said.

_I've never had it so easy._

"Me neither. Your husband is a lucky man." I said and left.

I walked back to my seat, smoking.

I sat down and Andrews head dropped to face me.

"What took you so long?" He asked.

"You were awake?" I asked. He nodded, tiredly.

He lazily turned his head, with his eyes closed. Opening them just in time to see the woman walking back, fixing her hair.

He looked back at me, wide eyed.

I grinned.

"You are my new hero." He mindlessly said. "When did you even get a chance to talk to her?"

"When you left." I said.

"That was about a minute." He said.

I shrugged and laid my head back.

When I woke up we were getting off.

I grabbed my bag and followed Andrew.

"Our car should be here in about ten minutes." He said.

I wasn't paying attention. There were so many people here.

I saw the woman, whose name I had never even got. She was on the arm of her husband.

She saw me and smiled widely, waving.

"Do you mind if I leave you for about, five minutes?" I asked Andrew.

He looked at her and then nodded.

I walked towards the doors, and she watched.

I shook my head, motioning for her to come.

She smiled wide and said something to her husband.

I walked to the washroom, and leaned against the sink.

She walked in smiling. I pushed her into a stall.

"There will be to many people." She said as I kissed her.

I pulled her out and into the janitors closet.

"Happy?" I asked.

"Very." She smiled.

"What did you tell your husband?" I asked, pulling down her panties.

"I said I had to use the washroom." She said.

"How long does that usually take?" I asked.

I pushed into her. She was such a little joy.

She groaned and I moved my hips quickly.

I pulled out to release, I didn't want to knock up some chick.

I pushed back in and continued. She orgasmed.

I was tried to get her on an angle that would make me finish fastest. I flipped her over and held her chest to the wall.

That was perfect.

I groaned with pleasure and released.

"Oh god." She panted when I dropped her.

"I don't think I'm done." She grinned and pulled back to me.

"Sorry, doll. I have to go." I said. Anyways I wasn't working for her pleasure right now.

"Why?" She asked, looking sad.

"I'm not rich. I have to work." I said. I pulled up my pants. "But once again, wonderful."

"I don't think I will ever be able to finish with my husband again." She said. The point of married weman was that they couldn't get clingy!

I kissed her.

"I have to go. But you were great." I said.

I met Andrew again.

"I thought you said five minutes. That was nine. Do you know how close that was?" He asked.

"A minute." I answered and he laughed.

"How was she this time?" He asked.

"Okay. Not as thrilling as yesterday." I said.

"It never is." He said.

A black car showed up and we got in.

"We are going to stop and get you clothes first. Or they won't let you through the hotel doors." He said.

"Oh, sir. Master King called. He said you were welcome to stay with him for a while." The driver said.

We stopped at some store. He grabbed me stacks of clothing and we left.

We stopped at this large mansion.

It was huge. Bigger than I had ever seen.

We got out and Andrew knocked on the door.

A man a little shorter than me answered. He had blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Andrew!" He welcomed.

"Royce! This is Emmett. He is here with me." He said.

Royce nodded and welcomed us in. He took us to our rooms.

The ceiling had to be a hundred feet high. Maybe more.

"Royce. You would love Emmett. On the ride her, there was this woman. Talked to her for a minute, and they were in the bathroom." Andrew bragged.

Royce laughed.

"You would have to teach me that skill." Royce said.

"Sure." I smiled.

"Oh, but Royce. What about Rosalie. Wouldn't she be sad. Blah blah blah." Andrew said in a bored tone.

I laughed and so did Royce.

"I can't wait until you two meet her. She is the image of beauty. She will kick John out of the park." He bragged.

"Why marry her Royce? You will lose all of your single years. Just have sex and be done." Andrew said.

"That's the challenge. One of the only reason I really want to marry her. She had to be ripe." He grinned.

I almost spat out my beer. I had never heard anyone say something like that about a woman.

We sat on the couch talking.

"How about you? Are you married?" Royce asked me.

"No. Not that my mother hasn't tried." I said and they laughed.

"I know that feeling. Are you dating?" He asked.

"Uh. Yes." I said.

"Why did you say it like that?" He asked.

"I'm dating three girls right now." I said. That wasn't something you usually bragged about.

"Good man!" They cheered. "What's that like?"

"How does that work? It's such a small town." He said.

"Different sides of town and one from one town over." I said. "I'm planning on dumping one though. She bores me."

They weren't girlfriend girlfriends. Just really close fuck buddies. We hung out, went to dinner, had sex, went home. I had no intention of getting married.

"That's a good idea. I'm going to hate trying to get around our social circle. I'm already struggling with that." Royce said.

There was definitely a difference between us. He was engaged, and had promised to only love one person. I wasn't going to get anyone excited about that until I knew I was ready for them.

We finished drinking and went our separate ways.

I dropped my stuff in my room, and looked out the window as a car pulled up. I expected it to just be another friend of Royces.

Apparently the side of me that I usually hid was very popular with them.

I watched as a man ran over and opened the door.

I froze when I saw a woman get out. She had blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes, that I could see from up here. I watched as she smiled a very beautiful smile towards the man, and walked out of my sight.

I grabbed some of the clothes Andrew had got me, to change again. In the store I had just put anything on. I dressed like a picture I had seen in the store.

I looked in the mirror. I almost looked like a douche. Royce didn't know I was poor. Andrew said I was an old friend. Apparently he likes to keep his fear of being alone, a secret.

I walked downstairs, acting casual. The girl had the same hair and eye colour as Royce. I preyed it was his sister.

I followed voices into an open bright room. I saw her. Her perfect face. Angelic features. The light that shun behind her. Her glowing blonde hair. Her body.

She sat across from Royce. His back to me.

She looked at me as I walked in and her smile slowly faded.

Royce turned and smiled.

"There he is." He smiled and stood to greet me. "Andrew!"

I turned and Andrew walked in.

"Andrew, Emmett. My beautiful fiancée, Rosalie Hale." Royce smiled with pride.

She smiled at him and nodded at us.

"Nice to meet you." Andrew kissed her hand.

I smiled and did the same.

"Miss. Hale." I smiled.

Her face changed a bit as she watched me, back away smiling at her.

She smiled back to Royce and crossed her sexy, long legs.

I felt a small bit of pressure by my pelvis but kept it under control. She wore a sexy, tight dress, that went down to her knees, but higher as she sat. I held in a groan picturing what was underneath. Her round chest were the perfect size.

I felt more pressure and worked it away.

Her amazing face. I looked down to her stomach. God I wanted her. I understood why Royce would need a release. Being around that and not having it.

I would have to go to some bar later.

We sat down with them. The smell of her perfume was intoxicating.

Royce bragged about his life. I looked at her. She was looking down. Every couple words she would smile. I suddenly felt something on my leg. I leaned back to she her leg rubbing mine. I don't think she noticed.

It felt so good. And the thought of her legs doing that while I lay naked over her. My mind started going places it probably shouldn't.

I gave up on trying to stop the pressure. It only added more pressure.

I looked over at her at about the same time she did. She stopped moving her leg. I didn't want her to stop. Ever.

"Isn't that right, Rose?" Royce said.

She looked at him and smiled.

"Yes." She said. Even with just one word, I could hear how beautiful her voice was. How much I wanted to hear it panting my name.

I forced myself to stop. But when I went back upstairs I would defiantly be masturbating. What could she be thinking if she knew I was thinking like this?

* * *

**Rosalie POV**

I sat with Royce, smiling as we talked about the wedding. I was so happy I had found someone who loved me so much.

I looked up as a tall, well built man, with short dark hair and blue eyes that made me want to melt, walked in. I looked over his face and body. Clearly rich and understanding fashion. I noticed I wasn't smiling anymore.

Something about him, drove me in.

Royce followed my gaze.

"There he is." He Jumped up and walked to him as another, skinnier man walked in. "Andrew!"

The other man turned. I took the chance to look over his well-toned body.

"Andrew, Emmett. My beautiful fiancée, Rosalie Hale." Royce smiled with pride at me.

I smiled and nodded at both of them, to say, _hello._

"Nice to meet you." One, I think Andrew said as he kissed my hand. Yes It would be Andrew because he said that when he walked in.

The other stepped forwards, keeping perfect eye contact. I felt a chill go through my spin.

"Miss. Hale." He grinned. The grip he had on my hand was so unique. Not many men had such a strong hand. I felt a small bubbling feeling below my stomach.

He leaned up and backed away. I didn't want him to go. I wanted him to relieve the bubbling.

I remembered I was a lady and engaged. I crossed my legs as I felt a small bit of moisture escape.

I smiled at Royce.

They sat down. I smiled more when he sat next to me on the round table. I drank my tea.

I couldn't stop thinking about him. Something drove me in. Made me like this. I never did this. I barley understood why I felt moisture. But it couldn't be him. I loved Royce.

I pictured Royce and I making love, but it was nothing compared to the idea of Emmett and I doing it. I squeezed my legs tighter. What was wrong with me?

I came back to reality. I realized my legs was moving against something. I looked at who at the same time he looked at me.

I saw a bit of lust in his eyes. But that is how everyone looked at me. But in his eyes there was also something else. Something I only ever remember seeing from my father. It pushed the lust away, but that still stayed.

I moved my leg away.

"Isn't that right, Rose?" Royce said.

I looked at him and smiled as if I knew what he was talking about.

"Yes." I said. He smiled pleased.

Royces parents walked in and greeted me. They hugged me and I slid closer to Emmett so they could join us.

I looked down at him and he had a mix of emotions on his face. Lust, humour, greed, cockiness, and happiness.

I didn't understand. I looked back at my seat where there was a small wet spot. I gasped and felt a small wet spot on my dress, under my butt.

I looked at him and he was laughing. I groaned and sat down.

He looked at me then put his forehead in his hand to laugh.

I crossed my legs and looked forwards.

They talked about the wedding more.

I felt something hard and warm cover my hand. I looked over and saw Emmetts hand on mine. I wanted to push him away but didn't.

I felt his hand creep its way to my thy. It pulled my dress higher and forced my legs apart. I was going to push him away but it made me wetter.

His had slid up until it hit my wet area.

He was suddenly under my panties. I felt him open my lips and decided it was enough. I was getting married.

I grabbed his wrist and he stooped.

I groaned quietly. I wanted to know how it would feel. So I quickly matched our fingers and pushed one in. I groaned, to loud to hide.

"Tea's hot." I chocked out, pretending I had been drinking.

I pushed Emmetts hand away. I am such a bad person.

He must think I'm a whore. That's all I was. I no good whore!

* * *

**Emmett POV**

It was the hottest thing ever.

Her ass faced me. Not only was it amazing on its own, but there was a wet spot and I knew exactly where that was from.

I couldn't hold in the humour.

She looked at me, then checked herself. The look on her face took me over the edge.

She sat down again.

So close to me. I didn't know if she would how hard she made me.

I Put my hand over hers. She looked but didn't move it. That made me happy.

I put my hand on her thy and worked to open them I loved how easy it was.

I could feel the heat coming, and how much I wanted it.

I moved my hands up. Sliding through the wet parts.

I went under her panties, feeling so much pride.

I was getting more than her fiancé.

I got close and held in the moaned.

I opened her up and felt her hand over mine. If she wanted me to stop, I would.

It surprised me when she pushed my finger in. She was so tight, warm, wet and I could feel how soar she must feel.

She moaned loudly and blamed tea.

I smiled when I had my hand back.

Normally I would have no respect for a woman who let me do that. Defiantly in front of her in-laws. But she somehow felt right.

I would be happy hugging her.

When we were done I went to my room, and walked into my private bathroom.

I pulled myself out. Why would I let him have her? I could have so easily gotten her for myself.

I rubbed myself remembering her soft, moist vagina.

God how I wanted it.

"Em!" I heard Royce call. Shit should have locked the door. I zipped up my pants, and he walked by the door.

He looked at me and raised his eyebrow.

"Uhh, yeah. Uh. Sorry?" I grinned.

"No problem. I know what she does to you. That's why I got you a present. I got one for each member on my side. John isn't coming until tomorrow so you can have his." He said.

He pulled in two girls. One with black hair and one with blonde. I planned on fantasizing.

I pointed to the blonde and he grinned.

"Have fun." He said and walked out.

I laid over her on the bed.

I kissed her neck and pulled off her dress. Thank god, if I didn't have her, I'd feel so alone.

I spent the rest of the day on her, only stopping for supper. After I came back up and finished.

She left with the others and I slept. I was going to be living like this for another week.

In the morning I came down for breakfast. There was four more people here.

"Emmett!" Royce smiled. "Meet Harry, Joseph, Edward and John."

I nodded at them.

I sat and ate with them.

During the day Royce went to some bank he own, and I hung out around the house.

I read a couple books. Got closer with the others.

At about 6 Royce came back.

"Men Today we celebrate!" He cheered. "Dress fine, because we are going to drink this town dry!"

We all got changed and I followed them to some bar.

Royce ordered 24 shots.

"I'll pay as long as all of you drink." He said and we laughed.

He took shots, drank brandy, vodka and any other alcohol served.

"I'm telling you John! Her body... Her body... I'm going to _ destroy_ that body." Royce cheered.

"I've heard a lot, I would love to see this little lady." John grinned.

I was laughing with Joseph about nothing and Andrew, Edward and Harry tried to describe Rosalies body.

"You know what... I'm tired o-of her b-being so f-f-ridged! Tonight! I make my mark!" Royce laughed.

"I want to plow her! In the face Royce!" Andrew called.

"I want to s-see how far her legs stretch." Harry laughed.

"Here's your chance." Joseph slurred.

Royce turned and smiled.

"Rose! Hey Rose!" He called. She turned and smiled.

She was across the street.

"Come here!" Royce demanded.

I sat down with Joseph. To drunk to pay attention.

I heard people slurring words and laughing. I felt hung over.

I groaned at the noise and so did Joseph. I started to fall asleep.

I heard a sound that woke me up.

I tried to pay attention to what it was. I think I was more sober.

I heard another scream and jumped up. The sound made me mad. I looked two feet in front of me. It took a minute to understand what was going on.

The others were standing in a sloppy circle cheering and laughing. Royce sat in the middle. On top of Rosalie. She had something in her mouth and fear in her eyes. I saw tears draining down her face.

She looked around franticly. She stopped on me. She reached her arm towards me and Royce punched her.

That brought me to reality.

"Hey!" I yelled. I kicked him off of her and pulled the tie out of her mouth.

She screamed in tears, hugging me.

"Hey. I thought you were cool." Harry slurred. I stood and punched him, causing him to fall back. I turned and punched John and Royce.

"Hey! Don't fucking make me look bad!" Andrew growled. "Do you want your job?"

"Do you want your life?" I snapped and he backed away. Pussy.

I bent down and Rose rapped her arms around my shoulders. She cried against my shirt.

"Get lost, or I'll kill you and make it look like you killed each other." I warned.

The glared but left talking about getting me back.

"I'm coming back for you Rosie!" Royce warned.

I looked back to Rose.

I cupped her red, bleeding face.

"Are you okay?" I asked. I would kill them.

She nodded, then shook her head. "No!"

Tears drained down her face.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked, kissing her forehead. "Home or a police station?"

"I don't know." She screamed in tears.

"Where do you live?" I asked.

She pointed and I nodded.

I rapped one arm around her waist and pulled her arm over my shoulder.

"It hurts to walk." She cried. "Royce snapped it so I would fall."

"May I?" I asked, pulling her up into my arms.

I walked in the way she had pointed.

"Thank you." She cried. "Thank you, so much."

She pressed her face into my shoulder.

It hurt to know she was in pain.

I felt something cold on my cheek.

I turned to look at her as she pulled my face.

"I really mean it." She said before bringing her face to mine.

I stopped in shock of the movement.

I forced my mouth to go with hers, so that she wouldn't stop.

It was amazing. The taste of her lips. I slid my tongue into her mouth, tracing her top lip. I groaned, loving this sensation. I felt more pressure in my pants.

"I'm scared he's going to hurt me." She said suddenly.

"He won't." I promised.

"You don't know how determined he is." She cried.

"I won't let him, or anyone near you. I won't let you get hurt." I vowed. And I meant it. If any woman needed protection from a man I would help. It's how I was raised.

"I trust you." She said. Her eyes killed me.

"I wouldn't hurt you." I said. "I wouldn't lay a finger on you if you didn't want it."

"You're the only man I've ever let touch me." She informed me. "I wanted to know what it would be like. I like it better when you pull up my dress. More than Royce."

I smiled a bit and kissed her.

I couldn't believe she was being so trusting with me.

"Why do you trust me? You don't know me." I asked.

"I didn't know them either. They wanted to hurt me, and you protected me. I don't think you would hurt me. Because you didn't when you had the chance." She said.

I smiled and continued to walk.

I turned on a street. I walked along it and turned again, ending on a string of large, nice houses.

"Which one?" I asked.

She pointed to a white and red house. It was white with red trim.

Most houses had one or no lights on. But all the lights were on.

"So, you should already be home?" I assumed.

She nodded.

I walked up to the door and knocked. A couple seconds later it swung open and I saw a older blonde woman. Her hair was a mess and when she saw us relief filled her face. She cried at first and brought me to the couch, to put Rose down.

In the light she looked so mush worse. Dirt all over her body. Blood in her hair, on her mouth and nose. Her eyes red from tears and face swollen.

The woman, I'm assuming her mother ran to the kitchen screaming 'Richard!'

I put a hand on her still beautiful cheek.

She looked at me and relaxed more.

I dropped my hand when a tall man with dark hair walked in. He was at my hight but not as bulky.

The woman followed behind.

"What happened?" He demanded.

"Daddy." Rose cried and he turned, leaning down to her level.

"What happened?" He gasped.

"Daddy, Royce... Royce tried to rape me." She cried again. "Him and his friends."

Her mother gasped and started to cry.

Richard turned and looked at me.

"You saved her?" He assumed. I nodded.

He stood and hugged me.

I was surprised by the movement. Her mother ran over and joined.

Then they turned back to Rose.

Richard went to call the police and a doctor.

"Thank you." Her mom said to me. "Thank you so much."

I smiled. "It was no problem."

I knelt down next to her and held Rosalies hand.

She cried more and leaned up hugging me again.

I knew I had to smell like alcohol, but I didn't care.

"I called the hospital, someone's on their way. And a police cruiser should be around shortly." Her dad said.

I heard her mother upstairs trying to get someone to bed.

Richard went to help.

"Who's up there?" I asked.

"My brothers." She said. She once again, was lying on her back.

I leaned over her, cupping her face.

She was still so beautiful.

I leaned away when there was a knock at the door. Someone answered it.

A man with blonde hair and very pale skin walked in.

Rose's mother led the way. I think he was a doctor, from the outfit.

"Hello, Miss. Hale." He said, sitting beside Rosalies face. I was now standing with her mother.

He started examining her face.

"What happened?" He asked.

She started crying.

I groaned. I hated that she was in pain.

He looked up to us, then back to her.

"Excuse me, Miss. Hale, but I have to check your heart beat." He said.

She nodded, and he put his hand on her chest.

He pulled her dress down a little more to feel it better. I almost punched him for touching her. I couldn't even control my breathing.

He looked up at me for a second then back to her.

He felt her chest, telling her to breath. She started crying, when he moved his hand around.

He pulled it away.

"I think she's in shock." He mused.

He started working on her face.

She turned and looked at me, holding out her hand.

I walked to the back of the couch and held it.

She calmed down a little.

There was another knock on the door and three police officers walked in.

"Hello, Mrs. Hale. We got a call about your daughter." He said then looked at her.

Her mom started crying and Richard and to put her in a chair.

"Royce and a couple friends tried to rape her." He explained with a bitter tone.

Rose started crying again.

The officer looked at me.

"And who is this?" He asked.

"This is the man who helped save her." Richard said.

"And you just happened to be there?" He asked.

"I was with Royces group." I said. Rose started crying again.

"And you didn't join in?" He asked.

"No, sir." I said.

"Where are you from?" He asked.

"Gatlinburg, Tennessee." I said.

"That's not a normal place for people with money to live. Do you own a rig or something?" He asked.

"No, I'm not rich." I said.

"Then where did you get those clothes?" He asked. I was starting to feel like he wanted to just blame me and let Royce go.

"Andrew, a friend of Royces bought them for me so I wouldn't look bad." I said.

* * *

**Rosalie POV**

I tried to understand what he meant by _not rich._ I wasn't used to being around people who were not at least middle class.

"And he let you hand out with them?" The officer asked.

"Andrew never told them I didn't have money." He said. I could see from his face he was nervous.

I squeezed his hand. I didn't want him to go for some reason.

I could deal with him being poor. Sue all Royces friends, and he could start some business.

"Why do you have extra lipstick on?" The police asked.

He whipped a finger across his mouth, and look at a bit of red on it.

The doctor still worked on me, but my face was numb.

"I kissed him." I stepped in.

They all looked at me.

"I was happy, and thankful he had helped me, when he so easily could of helped them." I explained.

My mother still cried and my father looked mad.

"Well? You know what happened! Are you going to arrest them?" He growled.

"Well, umm." Why wasn't the police after him, not trying to make Emmett look bad.

I was going to stand up but my ankle felt like it was about to fall off.

"Ow, my foot." I gasped.

"Is your foot okay?" Dr. Cullen asked.

"No, my ankle hurts." I said. I sat up and he worked on that.

I pulled Emmett around, to sit next to me. I didn't care right now, if he wasn't rich. He was keeping me safe.

"I don't believe there is much problem. Nothing happened. They were probably just being boys." The officer said.

"He said he was going to come back for me." I said. He looked at me with a hateful look.

"Don't look at her like that! Do your job!" Emmett snapped.

I smiled at him.

"Why are you still here? I agreed what Royce did, and he's still coming for me! Do your job or get someone who can!" I yelled.

They looked at me in shock. I'd never talked like that.

"It's not that easy..." He mused.

"Yes it is! Arrest him then fix the problems. If I die because of him, I'm coming back to kill you!" I screamed. I wasn't happy.

He nodded, and shockingly didn't get mad.

He walked out of the house and I sighed.

I leaned against Emmetts arm and closed my eyes.

* * *

**Emmett POV**

From the looks on their faces, I'm guessing she is usually quiet.

I figured this was no time to smile, but I really wanted to, as she lay on my arm.

Her parents were suddenly more awkward towards me. Money really meant a lot to these people.

I looked at them, then the doctor, then Rose, who was now asleep on my arm.

She was so cute when she slept.

"Where are you staying?" Richard asked suddenly.

I looked away from Rose and looked at them.

"I was staying at Royces house, but I'm guessing that's no longer an option." I said.

"Do you have money for a hotel?" He asked. I shook my head.

"All my money was in my bag." I said.

He nodded then looked at his wife.

"Y-You can stay here if you want." She said.

"It's the least we can do, considering you saved Rosalie." He said.

"Okay. I'm done. Make sure she doesn't put much pressure on her foot, and call me if there are any problems. She should be fine in a couple weeks." The doctor said.

They thanked him and he left.

"How long do you plan on staying?" She asked.

"I-uh. Well my return ticket isn't good for about a week." I said.

"Well. I'm sure that's about how long this could take." She smiled.

"I can probably trade it in, I don't want to be a burden." I said.

"No, It should be fine." They said. "We never use the guest room anyways."

I nodded.

I looked down at Rose, as she fell into my lap.

I cradled her in my arms and stood up. I looked at her parents.

"I'll show you were her room is." Her mother said.

We walked upstairs and down a hall.

She opened a door, into a large bedroom, with a large bed, mirrors, books, and a small sitting area.

I laid her on her bed. Her mom walked out of a large closet with a night gown.

Rose woke up shuddering.

"Where am I?" She gasped. She saw me then her mom and calmed down.

She laid her head back down.

"Sweety, Dr. Cullen said that you just need to stay off your foot. Okay?" Her mom said.

"Thanks. Can you get me some water, please." She asked and her mom left.

She struggled to stand and I helped her up.

She grabbed her pajamas.

I looked away as she put it on. She used my shoulder to balance.

"You can look now." She said and I turned to help her back into bed.

"Thank you. For everything." She said. I kissed her cheek.

I walked out and her mother took me to my room.

I took off my shirt and pants, so I would just sleep in my underwear.

I still felt a bit drunk and barley knew where I was.

I got under my blanket and went to bed.

* * *

**Rosalie POV**

I was so tired. I had been sleeping for about two hours.

I woke up and couldn't sleep again. I started to cry a bit more. I had trusted him and that's what happened.

I was scared he would break into my room, or into my house to finish me off. He had gotten so close. I hadn't told anyone he actually did get into me. Seconds before Emmett stopped them.

I cried at the memory. I got up, scared that he would jump at me.

I limped to my parents room and sat beside my mothers bed.

I sat there for a couple minutes before deciding I wanted to sleep. I shook her.

"Mom. Mom can I sleep with you?" I asked.

"Rosie, you have your own bed." She mumbled without opening her eyes.

"Please. I'm really scared." I said.

"Rosalie, nothing is going to happen to you. Go to bed." She said.

I got up, crying and walked into the dark hall way.

I was way to scared to go back to my room.

I could go downstairs, but then I would be even more alone.

I thought about going to the guest room, like I had when I was younger. But I remembered that Emmett was in there.

I thought about it. He could think whatever he wanted of me. I wanted him to like me. But he could think less of me if I go sleep in the same bed as him. But is it that bad if we don't do anything? I mean I have slept in the same bed as Vera, and my brothers.

He _would_ protect me. And he's already touched me, in places no one else has. I felt like a bit of a whore.

I walked in, stopping crying a bit.

I walked beside his bed and shook him awake.

His eyes stayed shut.

"What..." He mumbled.

"Can I sleep with you?" I asked.

He sat up and the moon shun on his amazing body.

"Sure, babe." He muttered walking into the bathroom. It didn't even sound like he knew who I was, but I grinned partly hoping he did. No one had ever called me that.

It was always formal.

I got in the bed and pulled up the blanket. I was actually nervous.

I waited almost shaking and saw him walk out of the bathroom, rubbing his eyes.

He stumbled over and laid next to me.

It was like a shock wave of adrenaline ran through me.

I rolled over and faced him. His eyes were closed but I still felt safe.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

I had a dream that Royce came here, and that I was all alone and he tried to kill me.

It was such a realistic dream too. I cried and screamed for help but no one came.

I was shoot out of it though. I opened my eyes and looked up to Emmett big, blue, worried eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asked leaning over.

"I-I had a dream. Or a nightmare." I started to cry.

He pulled me into his chest and shushed me.

I fell back to sleep in his arms.

When I woke up, it was bright. Really bright.

I rolled over smiling as the depressing information of yesterday sunk back in.

But I smiled that I was sleeping in the arms of someone, I really thought cared.

He pulled me closer in his sleep. Hugging me tightly to his large chest.

I couldn't believe I was doing it, but I lifted my knee to his groin.

I had seen when my father had passed out after being drunk. An earthquake wouldn't wake him.

Something about him drove me crazy. I wanted to know more, but I couldn't do that while being a lady. Although with him. I hadn't been a lady at all.

I moved my knee trying to feel what he had down there. As I gently moved my hands over his rock hard chest.

I looked down at my knee, and both felt and saw as he got a bit bigger. I felt bad, but wanted to see what would happen. I wasn't going to get a husband any time soon, anyways.

I smiled to myself and ran my hands up his arms over his shoulders. I leaned forwards and kissed one.

"You know, it's not very nice to get a man excited like that." He said. I bounced back and looked at the grin on his face. His eyes were still closed.

I smiled.

"Sorry." I grinned. "I wanted to see what would happen."

He groaned sitting up.

"I'll end up in a bar or bathroom." He said.

I leaned against his back, rapping my arms around his neck, kissing his cheek.

"I'm not usually like this. I don't want you to think I'm a whore." I said.

He rolled back and leaned over me.

"I don't think you're a whore. I think that you trust me. And I think that you deserve so much better than that scum, you were engaged to." He said. He leaned down and kissed me.

I smiled.

I went back to my room and got dressed, and then met my family and Emmett in the kitchen.

"How was your night?" Mom asked him.

"Good. Thank you." He smiled.

She walked over to me and hugged me. Oh, _ now_ you care.

"I'm so sorry we ever got involved in that family." She cried.

I nodded.

She sat me down next to Emmett, who was eating bacon.

"I don't care what he says! I'm going to believe the daughter of mine, that came home with a broken ankle, face and probably heart!" I heard daddy yell loudly.

I looked at my mom.

"He's on the phone with his boss." She explained.

"Is he going to work today?" I asked, hoping that he didn't.

"No." She said.

"He doesn't have to skip work. I can help with her." Emmett offered.

"His boss is Royces dad." I said and he nodded.

"He will go to jail, like he should! I'm agreeing to let him out!... IF YOU HAVE SUCH A BIG PROBLEM WITH THAT, I WILL SEND ONE OF MY SONS AND HIS FRIENDS, TO RAPE YOUR DAUGHTER!" He yelled and I heard the phone slam.

He walked in looking mad, and kissed mothers cheek.

The phone rang again and he rushed to it.

"So how old are you, Emmett?" Mother asked.

"18." I said.

I smiled to myself.

I dropped my head on the table and cried at the thought of Royce.

My mother ran over and hugged me.

I looked up at Emmett. I was so happy that he had been there.

I leaned over and hugged him.

* * *

**Emmett POV**

I kissed her hand before walking her around the backyard.

We smiled and talked about our lives.

She told me how she had met Royce and the lies he had told.

There was a stone path that led us around. It was outlined with flowers and a couple small water fountains.

I kissed her hand every few minutes. She had left her long, flowing hair down, and I loved each golden curl.

We sat on a white swing bench.

Her backyard was lined with a small layer of trees.

I held her hand as we sat.

I moved my leg, making the swing move.

"I feel like an idiot. I should have know so much better." She said.

"You're not an idiot. You just wanted a certain life, and you thought he could give it to you." I said. I knew that. I used that to my advantage. I had it easier because I could get away with being in the same places, where non-classy weman were.

"How do you know that?" She asked.

"I'm good with weman." I said. I didn't want her to know I had ever been a player. I would be different with her. She could trust me and I wanted her to know that.

"I've noticed." She smiled. "I'm usually harder to get."

"But you're also worth it." I said.

She smiled and hugged me.

"I've been thinking. I'm going to sue Royce. And his friends. For every penny I can get. I was thinking that you and I could do something with that. I don't think that you would cheat me, and no one would take me seriously as a woman." She said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Starting a business or something. Something that will be successful, and that we could pass down to our kids." She said.

"Our kids?" I asked. I liked the idea of that. And that wasn't normally like me.

"Or whoever we later marry. I mean we spilt it." She said.

I grinned.

"Seriously." She said.

"Okay." I grinned. "So what kind of business?"

"What's your current job?" She asked.

"Building rail roads." I said.

"That seems like a lot of work. My dad signs things all day. Why don't you get paid more?" I asked.

"Because it's not the banks rail road?" I tried.

"My dad said that people are poor because they don't work hard enough." I said.

"Like you just said. He lifts a pen, I lift giant peices of wood and metal. Who does more during that day?" I asked.

"He signs forms allowing you to get the money for the wood and metal. And he helps millions of people a day." She said.

"How would any of those forms get around as fast as they do without a train?" I asked.

She stopped and I smiled.

"Anyways." I said.

"Oh, right. We could open a construction company?" She offered.

"If that's what you want." I said.

She smiled.

I felt a bit of pressure again.

Shit! How does she do this to me?

She smiled at me, with her big, beautiful smile.

"What were you thinking when you first saw me?" She asked.

"I was hoping you were Royces sister." I said.

"Why?" She asked.

"So I could have you, and not him." I said.

"Who says you can have me now?" She grinned.

"No one, I'd just have a bigger shot." I said.

I turned and saw Rosalies dad, the police officer from last night, and who I think I remember as Royces dad. From at his house.

They walked up to us. Royces dad did not look happy.

"Miss. Hale. I would like to talk to you about the law suit you have towards Mr. King and company." The officer said.

"Yes." She said.

"How much do you want to settle?" King asked.

"10 million each." She said.

"And that would let them out of jail?" He asked.

"No, that's 20 million." She said.

"But you are only suing for 5 million." He said.

"I know." I said.

"I do not want my only son going to jail because of what one whore thinks happened." He spat.

I jumped up.

"Hey!" I growled.

He looked at me.

"Of course she brought home the traitor." He snapped.

Roses dad dragged them out.

I looked back at Rose who was crying now.

I put my hand on her cheek, sitting again.

"You're not a whore." I said.

She just cried harder, into my arms.

I told her I would take her around town. The news of the law suit and break up were already the talk of the town. No one actually knew why though. Only people involved.

The others were not aloud to leave town.

I had gotten dressed nicely and Roses dad gave us money.

I felt bad, not being able to pay, but everything I had was out of reach right now.

Rose was smiling and held to my arm.

We shopped to get me a hat, over coat and two outfits.

When in the store I overheard a couple weman who didn't know we were there. They were talking about _Rosalie Hale_ and why she might have a broken ankle. Apparently people had seen us together, and now one of the rumours was that Rosalie Hale had had an affair with one of Royces grooms men. Which was me apparently.

I had asked Rose if she knew the weman. She didn't. The people in this town talked to much.

We stopped at some cafe for lunch.

We sat out side, beside the street.

A couple girls asked why she had left Royce.

She mostly went with _caught him in bed with another man, _or _he was lying about things they had done with his friends_ and they fought, and when leaving she fell down the stairs and hurt her ankle.

She said she didn't want the embarrassment of people knowing what had happened. It would only make the rumours worse.

* * *

**Rosalie POV**

I hated how fast gossip spread.

Emmett went to pay and I sat for another second.

I felt something hard on my arm drag me away from my chair.

I looked and it was Royce, and he didn't look happy.

I struggled out of his grasp and fell.

He looked at me in shock that I didn't just listen to what he wanted.

I struggled to stand.

"What the hell are you doing?" He demanded when I did. "You start spreading lies, try to sue me, then go out with someone who isn't your fiancé?"

"I don't know if you heard, but I'm not marrying you! I hate you!' I yelled.

People were looking, watching and talking.

"And _he _is so much better?" He asked.

"He doesn't lie to me for sex, and then try and force it on me! You only had to wait a week!" I screamed.

"Him? You really think that he is any better than me?" He snapped.

"Yes!" I said.

"I hate to break it to you, princess. But we are the exact same! We both live for sex, both lie to get it, both have that one public girl friend and a thousand on the side! He sees you as the same challenge I do! You are mine, so enough of this crap. Lets go!" He growled.

I stood in shock. Was he serious?

He grabbed my arm in a painful grasp and dragged me.

"Let go of me!" I shouted, trying to pull away.

He through me down in the middle of the street and looked down at me.

The people around all watching.

So much for privacy.

He knelt down.

"You are nothing, that's all you ever were. You were not worth the _ shit_ I went through. I hope you get run over. Now get on your fucking feet, and move your fucking ass, before I have to make you." He whispered sharply.

He was pulled back and Emmett punched him a couple times in the face.

He ended up on the ground, and Emmett kicked him a couple times.

He helped me up, and helped me to the side, ignoring Royce.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I want to go home now." I said in a small voice.

He nodded and took me home. When we got in mother hugged me and told me she had already heard what had happened.

She said that my brothers were at school and that she was going shopping. My father was with our lawyer.

We went into the backyard again. We sat on the swing and I looked at him.

"How many weman have you been with?" I asked.

* * *

**Emmett POV**

"How many weman have you been with?" She asked.

"How many have you been with?" I asked.

"Please." She said so sweetly, I couldn't lie.

"I don't know." I said looking down.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I never counted. But It was enough." I said.

"Am I just another number to you?" She asked. My chest hurt when she said that.

"No. You are so much more than just another number." I promised.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked.

"I didn't want you to think I was just using you." I said.

"You could have simply had me last night. But you didn't." She said.

I looked up at her.

"I really like you, Miss. Hale." I said.

"I really like you, Mr. McCarty." She said.

* * *

It has been about four days since that night with Royce and his friends. I spent most my time with Rosalie.

There was a court date in two weeks.

Mr. Hale and Kings lawyers were meeting with them both today. Mrs. Hale was shopping. And Roses brothers were at school.

We once again sat on the swing outside.

We smiled and laughed. Talking about nothing at all, but somehow still enjoying the conversation.

"You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." I said.

"Thank you." She smiled looking down, and flipping her hair.

"I don't understand how one thing can be so mesmerising." I said then kissed her cheek and she blushed. "Everything about you is so perfect."

I looked in her gorgeous blue eyes.

"And your smile is amazing. You're always smiling." I smiled and she tried to hide it a bit. "No, it's a good thing."

She smiled and kissed my cheek.

I smiled.

She crossed her legs and I smiled wider.

"What?" She asked.

I leaned over and kissed her. Laying her back on the swing.

Our lips moved together, and I ran a hand up her body.

I put her legs on either side of the swing, putting my knee between her thys.

I was right. She was getting wetter. She always crossed her legs when she got aroused.

She groaned against my lips and I smiled.

I pressed my body to hers, happy we were alone.

I pressed her core with my knee.

She groaned and pushed me away from our kiss.

"I-I can't- I'm not married." She said.

I looked into her eyes.

"This would probably be more awkward if you were." I pointed out.

"I can't. No matter how much I want to. I can't." She said.

I nodded.

"Does that still mean we can't just solve your problem?" I asked.

She raised her eyebrow, and I slid a finger up her dress.

"I wouldn't mind marrying you." I commented.

"We haven't known each other long enough." She said.

"You shouldn't have to force it." I said.

She groaned as I finally made my way to enter her with my finger.

"I want to show you what it can be like." I said.

She nodded panting.

I picked her up and carried her upstairs, into her room.

I laid her on her bed.

"I can't touch your penis until we are married." She said.

I smiled and nodded.

She watched as I pulled up her dress, to her hips.

I smiled and kissed the small strip of skin.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." She gasped.

"We don't have to, If you don't want." I said.

"I want you to." She said.

I pulled her underwear down a bit. I leaned over her and kissed her mouth.

"It's your body, so you choose. Mouth, or hand?" I asked.

She looked nervous.

I kissed her as I slid a finger in, slowly. She groaned, and I pulled it out a bit. She was so warm, and tight.

I pushed it back in farther, and a little sharper.

I felt her breath getting faster and her walls contracting. I was so happy she was letting me do this.

I pulled out and pushed my finger all the way in. She moaned loudly, almost a little scream.

I continued to kiss her. Her arms gripping my shoulders and the bed.

My other hand rested on one of her breasts. I squeezed it a bit.

I slide my hand under her dress, and to the bra. I lifted it up and gripped one of her nipples. It was hard, as I twisted it and pulled.

I rubbed my groin against her leg.

I moved my finger a little faster.

Then slowly added a second, making her shake.

"Oh, God. Oh God!" I screamed before releasing on my hands.

I groaned and felt one of her hands unbuckling my belt. Followed by the zippier. It felt so much better when I was free.

I felt her hand grab me and groaned.

She squeezed down a bit and I released.

She started rubbing and I added a finger. She screamed into my mouth.

I wanted in her so bad, but wouldn't if she wanted to wait until marriage.

"Em-Emmett!" She screamed when she released again.

"God, you're so beautiful." I gasped into her mouth.

"I love you." She gasped and I looked up. She looked surprised herself.

I looked over her face. She loved me? That stopped my heart. I didn't know what to say.

"Please love me back." She said looking scared now.

I pulled my hands away, cupping her face to kiss her.

"I love you, Rose." I said.

"I like when you say my name." She said kissing me. "You can have me."

"What?" I asked.

"I know the difference. Between loving you, and loving Royce. This is so much different. I want you to have me." She said.

"What." I said blankly as all the blood left my head to prepare for what I hope she meant.

"Put your penis in my vagina." She said bluntly.

"That's what I was hoping for." I grinned moving on top of her.

She giggled kissing me, when I heard a car pull in. I looked out the window.

"Shit, your dad." I said and she started straitening out her hair.

I fixed her dress for her and put my pants on fully.

I tossed her a book, and she covered the sperm stain, with a pillow.

I kissed her nose and bolted to the guest room.

I walked in a circle then decided to go out.

I walked out and bumped into Mr. Hale.

"Oh sorry." I said.

"Mr. McCarty, how are you?" He asked.

"I'm good. I was just about to take a shower, if that's okay." I said.

"That's fine. I wanted to say thank you. Rosalie would probably be a lot worse if you weren't here. And she wouldn't even be here if you hadn't been. I'm really sorry we ever judged you." He said.

"Judge me how?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter. I was wrong." He said.

"I don't care. I'm just wondering." I said.

"Well, when you first said you w-were poor. We figured that you might- might- uh..." He tried.

"Steal something?" I tried.

"Yeah." He said.

"That makes sense. I mean I did come here drunk, with your daughter in my arms." And that's how I plan on leaving.

"It's nothing personal." He said.

"No, I understand." I have been trying to steal your daughters heart all week. Worked.

He smiled and I went to grab a towel. I saw Rose welcoming her father home, and smiled at her.

She smiled back and I winked at her.

He dad walked into another room, and she giggled. I held out an arm and she ran over, and fell into my chest.

"Didn't the doctor say to not put weight on your foot?" I asked.

She giggled and I kissed her.

I patted her ass and smiled.

"You have an amazing body. And I plan on playing with each part of it." I grinned moving to kissed her.

She crossed her legs and I smiled.

"You're the sexiest thing I've ever seen." I said, kissing her.

We had slept in the same bed every day this week. At first she came in at about 1am, but then just started coming to bed with me. I was surprised her parents never checked on her.

I couldn't wait until tonight.

I took my shower, then got dressed.

We had gone and bought more clothes.

They wanted me to witness in court. I was fine with doing that.

I walked downstairs and was greeting by Rose smiling. I smiled at her.

"Tonight the Cullens are holding a party. Would you like to come with us?" She asked.

"Sure." I smiled.

"Get ready, we are leaving in an hour." She smiled and went upstairs.

* * *

**Rosalie POV**

I got dressed in a long, golden gown that would hide my bandaged foot.

I held my hair up perfectly and wore golden high heels. Without them my dress would drag on the floor.

The dress hung flatly half way down my foot. I put on golden gloves, and my gold necklace, earrings, and bracelet.

I put on make up. I was trying hard to look perfect. For two reasons. I wanted Royce to regret his life, and I wanted Emmett to look at me like a princess.

I walked out of my room, and ran into my mother by the stairs.

"Did Emmett want to come?" She asked.

"Yes." I smiled.

We walked downstairs, and I saw Emmett in a black suit. One I had bought him.

He turned and looked at me, with a mesmerized look on his face.

I smiled to myself.

When I got down I took his arm. It hurt to walk but I didn't care.

I smiled.

We walked out to the car and drove for about ten minutes to get to the hotel it was taking place at.

"Who are the Cullens?" Emmett asked.

"The doctors family." I said.

He nodded.

He helped me out of the car and we walked in with the others. For some strange reason, I didn't care that he didn't hold millions in the bank. I didn't care that he didn't belong to a country club, or have a famous last name. I just wanted him around.

We walked in smiling.

He acted casual. As if he had been raised like this. No one would ever notice that he wasn't. He nodded and bowed like gentlemen did at these things.

"Those are the Peppermons. He is probably one of the richest men here. That don't own a bank or shipyard anyways. They got rich off luck." I explained.

"Lucky enough to finally find the 18 year old love of his life, by the age of 60." He said taking a sip of wine. And I laughed, that was true. He was probably 70 years old with a wife my age. And they called me a gold digger.

"That's Marie Abigail. Her husband is away at work, so of course she is hanging off the arms of those men." I said and he laughed. "Anything with a pulse, that woman is attracted to."

"What about that couple?" He asked.

"Dr. Cullen and his wife." I said.

"Oh yeah. I remember him." He said. "And I still have the most beautiful woman here." He turned and put the wine down.

He led me to the dance floor and held me close.

I smiled, while he led the steps.

He spun me around and pulled me back.

His hair was slicked back and he looked so good.

When the song ended, and man tapped on my shoulder and asked to dance. I looked to Emmett, who motioned for me to go ahead.

I danced with the man and noticed Emmett dancing and smiling with some girl.

It annoyed me a little, remembering what Royce had said.

After the song I got him back.

We walked around talking to people.

"We loved it. You should go there some time. Amazing." Mrs. Coralline gushed.

"We would love to. We were thinking about that soon." Mrs. Cullen said.

"Rose, have you ever been there?" Mrs. Coralline asked.

"No, but I would like to." I smiled.

"How about you?" Mrs. Cullen asked Emmett.

"Yes, actually. When I was five and again when I was 15." He said.

I smiled at him, and kissed his arm.

I looked back and saw Mrs. Cullen smiling sweetly at me.

I smiled back.

"Rosalie. How have you been doing? It's terrible what happened to you and Royce. You looked so good together." Mrs. Coralline said. Emmett squeezed my hand.

"Thank you. But things happen." I said.

"And how have you two been doing?" Mrs. Cullen asked.

"Good." I smiled.

"That's good." She smiled. "To be honest you seem happier with him."

"Yeah." Emmett grinned.

They laughed and another couple joined us.

"Oh, Rosalie, Emmett. This is Emily and Robert McLaren." I smiled and nodded.

The woman had deep brown hair, with a thin frame, and to be honest, not much to work with, chest wise.

The man was tall, but a little chubby.

Em turned and his eyes widened for a second but went back to normal. She smiled widely at him.

"It's nice to meet you, Emmett." She smiled handing him her hand.

He took it but didn't act like he did with me. He was a little frigid. He gave her a look I didn't understand.

"And Rosalie." She looked at me but didn't smiled the same. Some bitterness in her eyes.

We talked about their trip to the south, and then Emily invited Emmett to dance. I pulled his hand before he left to remind him that he was _mine._

He grinned and nodded.

"Excuse me, but I think I would like to get some more wine." I said and left.

I stood at a table grabbing another glass.

"Andrew told me he's dirt poor." I heard someone say beside me.

"And yet I'm here with him over you." I said turning to glare at Royce.

"You would be here with me. I want you to be." He said.

"That's to bad." I said. "Maybe if I could still trust you."

"And you trust him?" He asked.

"Yes." I said, turning to look at Emmett in the crowd with Emily.

"So does his girlfriends." Royce said and I turned back to look at him.

"What?" I asked.

"You didn't know that? He has two girlfriends at home. I think he could be engaged to one." He said.

"He wouldn't just come to another state to cheat on her." I said.

"Wouldn't he?" He asked.

"Did you?" I asked.

"You're suing me anyways." He shrugged.

I looked back to Emmett who was laughing.

He looked up at me, and his smile faded. I looked back to Royce.

"Why are you telling me this? Why should you care how I feel?" I asked.

"Rose, I don't, not love you. I do care." He said.

"Well I don't care about you." I said. I looked back at Emmett. He looked at Emily then me again. I smiled at him.

"Really?" He asked.

"I love him more than I ever loved you." I said.

"You know he had sex on his way here and after he already met you." He said.

I glared at him.

He stepped closer.

"Rose." He said reaching for my hand. I pulled it away. "Rose, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry that ever happened. I was drunk, out of my mind. And they were all talking about you, and I wanted to show that you were mine. I forgot how to do that. They were all talking about what they wanted to do to you and it scared me."

I looked up at him.

"Rose. I really am sorry. Please give me another chance. We are supposed to be married tomorrow. And I want that. I want the life we had planned." He said.

I simply shook my head and he looked down.

"At least one dance?" He asked.

I looked at Emmett. He was still with Emily.

"Fine." I said and gave him my hand.

We walked out and he pulled me in, and I rapped my arms around his neck.

"You look beautiful tonight." He commented.

"Royce, I don't love you anymore." I said.

"Yes you do." He said.

"No." I said.

"I'm really sorry about that night. But it was just a bump. Our future will be perfect together. The wedding, the house, the life, our children. I know you want it all. And I can give you so much more than your law suit." He said.

I looked down. He had a point. But He had his chance. I wanted all of that with Emmett.

"Emmett and I are going to start our own lives with the money while you rot in jail." I said.

"Do you know how many people put millions of dollars into the economy and end up with nothing? You would be so much better with me. I can give you everything. That's what I want to give you. Imagine. You say yes now, and we are married tomorrow." He said.

I remembered what Mrs. Cullen had just said. I looked happiest with Emmett.

But I also remember my mother, just a couple nights ago. Saying that she didn't want me to fall for Emmett. She saw the way I looked at him, and thought it wasn't smart, because he was poor. I had agreed, and already broke that promise earlier.

"I don't know." I said.

"I do. I know how perfect our lives will be. Please, be mine again." He said.

I had already given myself to Emmett. Wouldn't not being with him make me a whore? But then again, no one would listen if a poor man tried to blackmail me.

"He will only hurt you. He told me himself, he wasn't interested in marriage." He said.

"You cheated on me as well." I commented.

"I know I did, but I will never do it again! You can trust me, I promise. I only did it because I respected you to much to push sex. And you're so beautiful and intoxicating. How could anyone resist the erg you give them?" He said.

I looked up at him.

He pulled my face to his. Kissing me passionately. But it still didn't feel the same as with Emmett.

He stopped and leaned his forehead to mine.

"Marry me, again. You are the most beautiful, perfect, sweetest, nicest girl I've ever met." He said.

I couldn't stop looking into his worried eyes.

I turned my head to look at Emmett, at the bar with Edward Cullen. Royces forehead stayed on the side of my head.

He looked over at me and frowned. I stared at him, remembering Monday night, when we sneaked out at night and had gotten drunk at a bar. I had never drank so much.

I remembered kissing him, and touching him. Telling him I loved him and telling him to love me back.

And this would break his heart.

I felt Royce pull my face back roughly and attach our lips.

I preyed Emmett didn't react in public. I left my hand on Royces hips, as he moved his mouth with mine.

I pulled away.

"We are in public." I said.

"We will be tomorrow at our wedding, as well." He said.

* * *

**Emmett POV**

We talked to random people. I was so happy I was with her.

"Oh, Rosalie, Emmett. This is Emily and Robert McLaren." Mrs. Cullen said.

I turned and saw the girl from the train. She smiled.

Shit. I didn't want her screwing up me and Rose.

They talked a little more, and I got bored so agreed to dance with Emily.

I turned to go and felt my arm pull me back. I turned and saw Rose give me a look that made me laughed.

I knew what she meant.

I took Emily out and we danced.

"Is that your wife?" Emily asked.

"Close enough. " I said.

"Does she know about us?" She asked.

"What do you think?" I asked.

"I just wanted to know." She said. "She's a very lucky girl. Trust me."

"Emily, I love her. Do _ not_ screw this up for me. Please!" I begged.

"I'm married, so don't worry. But I do want more of you." She said.

"I can't even get aroused knowing she's around and it's not with her." I said.

"What were you thinking about last time?" She asked.

"I don't remember." I said.

She laughed and I joined. I looked up and saw Rose by the bar.

Royce was next to her talking. She looked back and talked as well.

I looked back to Emily. She smiled as we danced.

We danced until the song ended, and a new one began.

I smiled and danced.

"I'm going to go to powder my nose. See you there if you change your mind." She smiled then left.

I went to the bar but Rose was gone.

Shit. Someone would have seen if Royce hurt her though.

I looked at the dance floor and she was dancing with him. It made me mad but I ignored it. She could do that if she wanted.

I looked beside me as someone came up.

"Hey." I said.

"Hello." He said.

"I'm Emmett." I said.

"Edward. Cullen." He said.

"Oh. Nice party." I said.

"Thank you. I haven't seen you around town. Are you new?" He asked.

"No, I'm visiting. I'm Rosalies date." I said.

"Rosalie Hale?" He asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Then why is she kissing her fiancé?" He asked. I looked over and she was looked at me. Her eyes looking sad. Royce leaned against her.

He looked at me for a second and grinned, pulling her face to his.

I turned to kill him, but was stopped.

I turned and saw Edward holding me back.

"Trust me she doesn't want you to do anything in public." He said.

"Wow, you're strong." I commented.

He grinned.

I looked back and Rose was breathing heavy staring into Royces fucking eyes.

Her amazing chest moving up and down quickly.

He said something, and she said something. He said something and I could still feel Edward holding my wrist, keeping me back.

He said something and put his hand on her cheek. He moved it down her neck to her arm. She put her forehead on his chest.

He looked at me and winked.

He kissed the top of her head and dragged her away by the wrist.

I looked back to Edward.

"What the hell?" I asked.

"I didn't want you getting into a fight in the middle of a party." He said.

"Do you know what he did?" I asked.

"Yes. But she'll make her own choices." He said.

I looked back in the direction she went.

Then the music stopped and We all looked up to the stage.

Rose and Royce stood up there and Royce had a microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen. I'm sorry for interrupting the party, but I am proud to announce, the wedding is back on!" Royce smiled and the room clapped for them.

Royce pulled her closer to him.

"We will be wed tomorrow, just like planned." He smiled, and kissed Rose quickly.

I didn't know what to say. I didn't know what to do.

I wanted to kill him. My fists balled up.

The party ended and I went back with the Hales.

"Where's Rosalie?" I asked her mother.

"She's being taken home by Royce." She said.

How could anyone be acting so casually about this?

* * *

**Rosalie POV**

I got in the car with Royce.

People didn't stop congratulating us.

"Thank you." He said.

"For what?" I asked.

"Giving me this chance. I understand that what I did was wrong." He said and I nodded.

"Yes. Good girl, Rosalie. I knew you would do the right thing." His dad said, with a cocky grin.

"Don't talk." I said to him. He stared in shock. "I didn't agree for you. I agreed for him and for me."

"Rosalie!" His mother gasped.

"And don't treat my father like that when he is only defending me! Don't treat anyone I love like that!" I demanded.

He lifted his hand to hit me.

Royce stopped him.

"Father, I'm sure she has just had to much to drink." He said.

"No, just a little wine, I still know what I'm saying." I said.

"Rosalie Hale! I thought you were better than that!" She gasped.

"Not when you get in the way of my family." I said.

I had no respect for his family. I had never thought worse of anyone.

The rest of the drive was silent.

Royce kept saying that he was sorry, and would make it up to me during marriage.

I got out of the car at my house and walked in.

My father and mother were at the door waiting.

"Baby, I'm so happy for you!" Mother smiled.

"LILLIAN!" He growled and she stopped. "How could you be marrying him?"

"He's sorry. He really loves me." I said.

"I will promise you, that every lie out of his mouth to make you believe that, first came from his greedy, stuck up, father!" He yelled.

"Daddy, we were getting married anyways! He was drunk, and scared." I explained. "He said he was sorry, and promised to be better."

"Rosalie!" He yelled.

"If there are ever any problems, I will come strait home! I promise." I said.

"I don't want there to be any problems to begin with!" He said.

"Daddy, there will always be problems." I said.

"I don't want to have to tell you I told you so." He said.

I hugged him and went upstairs. I got ready for bed and when I heard my parents pass, I went to the guest room.

He wasn't in the bed. I saw a bag packed by the door. I looked up and he was standing in front of me.

"I don't think we should share a bed tonight, Mrs. King." He said.

At that tears left my eyes.

"I'm sorry. So, So sorry. I never meant to hurt you." I cried.

"I don't care. Why should I care? All I want is for you to be happy." He said then kissed my forehead.

"I really did love you." I said through tears. "What's with the bag?"

"I'm leaving." He said.

"When?" I gasped.

"Tomorrow." He said.

"Are you coming to the wedding?" I asked.

He burst into laughing.

"Are you crazy? I want you to be happy, but I'm not going to suffer." He laughed.

I cried and hugged him.

"I have one question." He said. "What changed your mind?"

I looked up at him.

"When he brought up having babies. After asking me to marry him again. He said that he could promise them a perfect life. And when I thought about it, he was right. With you I take a chance. And I don't want to chance them living a bad life. Or not surviving." I cried again.

He pet my hair. Royce had used what he knew was my fear.

I couldn't live on the streets, with babies, who just needed food or warmth. Royce was a guaranty that they would be cared for. I had seen families on the street. How sad and sick the kids were. I couldn't see that from something I loved, even before they existed.

I loved them already. With all my heart, and everything I did now had to be for them.

"I'm sorry." He said.

He kissed the top of my head.

"I'm sorry. If we hadn't gone tonight, like I wanted, then this wouldn't have happened." I said and went to bed.

I woke up in the bright morning. It's my wedding day. Why wasn't I happy?

I ran to the guest room but it was empty... And no bag. I felt my chest fall to my knees.

I turned and saw my father.

"He left before you woke up." He said. "But be happy. It's your wedding day!"

It was 11 am and the wedding started at three.

We drove to the church by 12.

I got dressed in my dress, had my hair done, and my make up and hair. I had had everything perfect by 2:45.

I sat on the white sofa, and stared at myself. I heard the people outside.

I remembered the arrogant look on Mr. Kings face.

I couldn't stop thinking about what I was doing.

Was I making the right choice? I had to be.

I knew what I was going to do. I had known forever probably.

But was it right?

I knew my father wouldn't be to happy.

So I pulled out a piece of paper and started to write.

I couldn't say I was sorry to his face. The image of it would hurt to much. I wanted to cry from happiness not guilt.

* * *

**Emmett POV**

I stood at the station. I didn't care anymore. Nothing in me did.

We I got home I would choose one girl, and marry her. Make ma happy. I was tired of them.

I would choose Rebecca. She was the most like Rose.

I should have known from the beginning. I saved her from nothing.

She wouldn't want me. She wouldn't look back.

I looked at the large clock.

_3:01_

I sighed and the train showed up.

People got off and people called for us to get on.

I held my bag and waited in line.

I did want her to be happy. No matter how it worked.

I looked into my bag for my ticket. I pulled it out with a folded paper.

I opened it.

_Emmett._

_I'm so sorry I ever did anything to hurt you. Please know I loved you and I always will.  
But I have to go with my gut.  
The only thing I ever feared was about my babies future.  
I love them and wish they were yours.  
I wish you nothing but the best.  
Please promise to take care of yourself.  
Please love someone as much as I loved you.  
Treat them like they were me.  
Treat your children like they were mine.  
And treat yourself how I treated you, before breaking your heart.  
I will never forgive myself.  
I'm so sorry, but will forever love you._

_Love Rosalie._

I pushed it in my pocket and held back the pain I couldn't feel anyways.

I wanted away from this town.

I grabbed the bar on the side of the train, gave the man the ticket.

I heard a couple gasps and whistles.

"Em!" I heard behind me.

I turned and grinned as my favourite run away bride ran for me.

I hoped down, still holding the bar as if it would stop the train from moving.

People passed me.

She was so beautiful. Her perfect hair, and body, in such an amazing dress for her.

I couldn't describe how spectacular she was.

She knocked every other bride or person in history, out of the park.

"Em." She gasped in front of me and I smiled.

"Change your mind?" I grinned.

"It never had to be changed." She panted. "I'll only ever love you."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"You make me act reckless, stupid, unladylike, unchristian, whorish, and down right selfless. Of course I'm sure." She panted and kissed me.

The train pulled my arm, but still went walking speed.

I grabbed her waist and swung her on.

Standing in the doorway.

"No turning back now, baby." I said and kissed her as the train sped up.

We never looked back.

* * *

**Please Review :) **


End file.
